


Good Together

by Dormchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #LetAnaFuck, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Barebacking, But The One Getting Spitroasted is Not Who You Might Expect, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Insomnia, Jack Needs a Vacation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi
Summary: “Somebody told you,” Jack guesses. He wonders who it might have been, but he was short with so many people already that he would be surprised if it was only one.“Of course somebody told me. Between that and the Jesse thing it wasn’t too hard to figure out.”Gabe looks at him with endless patience, expression softer than it ever is for anyone else. Jack wishes there was a good reason for his shitty mood, but there isn’t. He started off the morning with great sex and nothing in particular happened to prompt this pissy attitude. “I just feel like I’m on edge,” he explains, feeling ridiculous for even trying to put this bizarre feeling into words. “No particular reason, and it makes it worse that I can’t explain it, it just… is. I’m pissed off, Gabe."





	Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my one and only prompt for Kinktober - Day 28, Pegging. :D 
> 
> This could have been 3000 words of smut. Instead it's 8000 words and some plot and feelings wormed their way in there, as they usually do when I try to write a oneshot.
> 
> The gorgeous, wonderful, amazing [Captain](https://captainneedsnosleep.tumblr.com/) made art for this and I am completely humbled by how amazing it turned out. So, thank you to her and to all of the great people in the Lovewatch discord for encouraging me to write the thing.
> 
> Cap's art is posted at the end! <3

The worst days often start out in the same way as the best ones.

 

On this particular day, Jack wakes to Gabe snoring softly against the back of his neck, thick arm slung over his waist. He takes a few moments to enjoy the peaceful moment before trying to free himself so he can take a leak, but Gabe is stubborn even in his sleep, latching on tighter every time Jack tries to pull away. Eventually he turns in the other man’s arms and kisses him awake, working a thigh between his legs and rubbing against him. There usually is no other way to escape, except to pay the toll in kisses and breathless good mornings, and Jack figures there are worse ways to wake up.

 

“Mmm, mornin’,” Gabe whispers, his grin making it impossible to continue the kiss. His cock was half hard when Jack initiated this, and within a minute he’s full mast, the thick line of it pressed against Jack’s upper thigh with only Gabe’s briefs separating them. He only wears briefs or anything at all to bed during the winter, when there’s a slight chance that the climate controlled room might get even a little bit cold.

 

“Morning.” Jack plants a kiss on the corner of Gabe’s grinning mouth, feeling something in his chest grow tight at the sight of his partner’s dark eyes fixated on him like he’s the only important thing in the universe. “I need to take a leak, like yesterday.”

 

Gabe makes a sour face and pulls Jack closer, arms circled tight around him. “How is that my problem?”

 

“It’s going to be your problem if you don’t let me go.”

 

“You’re about as threatening to me as a puppy, you know?” Gabe’s arms flex a little tighter.

 

Jack can’t help the grin that splits his mouth or the laughter that bubbles up in his throat. These are the moments that he wouldn’t trade for anything, even if his partner is hell-bent on being difficult. “Gabe, let go. I’ll come right back.”

 

“You’d better,” Gabe concedes and releases him, rolling over onto his back. Jack sits up and can’t help but pause to stare at the mouth-watering sight of his partner in a languid, full-body stretch, the length of him dark and toned and almost distracting enough to make him forget why he needs to get out of bed. Almost. Gabe catches him staring and grins, reaching down to palm himself through his briefs. “Hurry up, boy scout. I’ve got a problem here that’s all your fault.”

 

“I can see that,” Jack says, slapping Gabe’s thigh and dodging his reflexive kick as he slides out of bed. He immediately regrets it -- he leaves the air conditioner running sometimes at night even during winter, they’d sweat each other out of bed if he didn’t, and it’s fifteen kinds of freezing in his room. He takes care of business as quickly as he can, which proves to be difficult when Gabe’s cock isn’t the only one that’s interested, and comes back to bed with the intention of not leaving it for another half hour.

 

He climbs under the covers and throws a goosebump-covered leg around Gabe’s waist. Gabe smiles at him and runs his hand up Jack’s thigh, dragging his blunt nails over the bumps on his skin. “How’d I know you’d come back to bed feeling like an icicle and then use me for warmth?”

 

“Are you complaining?” Jack asks, digging the heel of his foot into Gabe’s side.

 

“Hell yeah I’m complaining,” Gabe shoots back, and Jack grunts as he’s flipped over onto his back, fighting back just enough to get his partner to pin his wrists over his head in an iron grip, just how he likes. “How much time do we have?”

 

“We’ve got an hour until I have to greet the new recruits.”

 

“So we have an hour.”

 

“No,” Jack corrects him, tilting his head back as his partner leans in to bite at the sensitive spots on his neck. He knows better than to leave any marks that the high collar of Jack’s shirt won’t cover, but some are intentionally sharp, could bruise if Gabe really wanted them to, and send a shiver straight through him. “We have thirty minutes.”

 

Gabe presses his grin against Jack’s jaw, nosing at his cheek. He’s got a hand drifting down Jack’s twitching stomach, fingertips digging in to the dips of his abs almost reverently. “45 minutes.”

 

“This isn’t a negotiat-- ahh,” Jack’s voice breaks on a moan, hips pushing up into Gabe’s big, warm hand as he shoves it into Jack’s briefs and squeezes his cock. He keeps his fingers circled just shy of too tight, thumb smearing the precome already beading at the tip. Jack swallows heavily and fists a hand in Gabe’s hair, pulling sharp enough to get his attention.

 

“Hm?” Gabe looks equal parts horny and smug, hair disheveled from sleep and from Jack’s fingers gripping it tight. Jack wonders if that look is ever going to stop twisting his insides up into knots.

 

“40 minutes.”

 

“I can work with that,” Gabe laughs, releasing his cock and hooking his fingers into the waistband of Jack’s briefs. He lifts up to help Gabe in his removal of the offending clothing, watches as his partner slides the fabric down his legs and presses kisses to the skin of his trembling inner thighs, and Jack figures he has about twenty seconds to set an alarm on his communicator. He doesn’t want to be late to the new recruits’ orientation. Not again.

 

He just can’t seem to move. He’s pinned by the look of intent in Gabe’s dark eyes, held captive by the sting of short nails biting into his thighs, and Jack realizes he’s too late when he feels the wet, warm breath against the tip of his cock.

 

Gabe opens his mouth and swallows him to the root, and Jack forgets.

 

\--

 

Jack isn’t late to orientation, but it’s a near thing. When he walks out to give his speech to two dozen new faces, his hair is still wet from the shower. He can feel himself glowing, a natural reaction to Gabe sucking his soul right out of his body and then thrusting his cock between Jack’s thighs, but he’s given this speech enough times that he’s fairly certain nobody can tell he’s still thinking about his partner.

 

_Gabe laughed as he put his hand in front of Jack’s mouth and told him to get it nice and wet. When he finished, Gabe slicked himself up with it, put Jack’s thighs together, and pushed the fat head of his cock between them. “We can’t have you walking funny in front of the newbies again._

 

_“Even if I love watching you try to pretend you can’t still feel me.”_

 

He stumbles for just a split second when speaking about fraternization, lost momentarily in the memory, but nobody looks any wiser for it. Jack is well aware that the ones who are going to fraternize are going to do it regardless of this rule, and Blackwatch recruits are the worst offenders. He can’t exactly call them out on it, until it becomes a problem -- not when he has his own fraternization to worry about.

 

It doesn’t help when the person he’s been fraternizing with nearly every day for the past 15 years is staring at him, leaned up against the back wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

The Overwatch recruits are first to be dismissed, leaving the Blackwatch recruits behind while Gabe gives them the truncated and heavily revised version of Jack’s speech that basically equates to “I don’t care what you do as long as you follow orders and keep everything confidential”.

 

After orientation, Jack has a video conference with the UN to give them an update on the threats they’re observing worldwide and talks extensively with Winston about the integration of his AI program, named Athena, throughout all Overwatch facilities. He was in a good mood, all things considered, which is why it makes no sense for him to suddenly feel as irate as he does when he leaves Winston’s lab.

 

He’s probably just hungry, but there’s more he has to do before he can take a break.

 

\--

 

Jack’s bad mood follows him like a storm cloud throughout the rest of the morning, only getting worse as he handles his duties as Strike Commander. He’s going through the motions, but he feels preoccupied and unable to focus. The worst part is he can feel himself growing irritated with people around him, and he just can’t seem to get it under control. He’s tempted to find Gabe and see if he wants to spar to work out whatever it is that’s bothering him, but he decides against it in favor of finding food first.

 

He happens to be walking through the mess hall just after lunchtime, intending to eat his weight in whatever’s on the menu thanks to his SEP metabolism, when he hears one of Blackwatch’s newest recruits, Jesse McCree, refer to Gabe and Jack as a “dysfunctional power couple” and wonder out loud to several other recruits, “How does Commander Reyes put up with someone who has such a big fuckin’ stick up his ass?”

 

He’s about to continue before the worried faces of the other recruits make him fall silent. Jesse’s shoulders stiffen. “He’s right behind me, ain’t he?”

 

Jesse McCree ends up with two weeks of bathroom cleaning duty, because Jack is feeling petty and Jesse still has a lot to learn about the status quo. He hasn’t forgotten about the sucker punch the kid tried to land on him in the interrogation room, either.

 

Gabe sits down across the table from him half an hour later with his own heaping portion of food. The mess hall is empty, except for the two of them.

 

“I just had a squeaky teenager whine at me about unfair punishment,” Gabe starts, voice and expression full of disbelief. Jack bites back a laugh and looks up from his datapad, but there’s nothing he can do to stop himself from smiling. Gabe breaks off a piece of bread and throws it at him. “I’m glad that’s funny to you.”

 

“How’d that go?” Jack asks, reaching up to pick the piece of bread out of his hair.

 

“Fine, after I got over the initial shock. I asked him what he did to deserve punishment on his first day and he got real quiet,” Gabe explains as he eats, “so I gave him another week for questioning a decision from his superior.”

 

“He’s young. He’ll learn.”

 

“Once I whip him into fighting shape, yeah, he’ll learn. He’s lucky he’s a damn good shot and that I didn’t want to see that kind of skill rot in prison.”

 

They fall into a comfortable silence, and Jack decides to catch up on reading news articles while Gabe powers his way through his plates of food. The amount of food they have to eat to fill the tank, so to speak, is the reason that they usually eat after everyone else. Besides the occasional noise of someone talking in the hallway and the sound of Gabe eating, the room is fairly quiet.

 

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s eating at you or should I start guessing?”

 

Jack startles a little and looks up at Gabe, wondering in equal parts if he’s so obvious and if he should be surprised at all that his partner knows something is wrong. He feels a little more calm and collected since he ate, but he can still feel the irritation and anxiety beneath the surface. It hasn’t gone anywhere, and he imagines when he leaves this room, he’s going to be in just as poor of a mood as he was all morning.

 

“Somebody told you,” Jack guesses. He wonders who it might have been, but he was short with so many people already that he would be surprised if it was only one.

 

“Of course somebody told me. Between that and the Jesse thing it wasn’t too hard to figure out.”

 

Gabe looks at him with endless patience, expression softer than it ever is for anyone else. Jack wishes there was a good reason for his shitty mood, but there isn’t. He started off the morning with great sex and nothing in particular happened to prompt this pissy attitude. “I just feel like I’m on edge,” he explains, feeling ridiculous for even trying to put this bizarre feeling into words. “No particular reason, and it makes it worse that I can’t explain it, it just… is. I’m pissed off, Gabe.”

 

“I thought I was supposed to be the edgy one.”

 

“You are the edgy one.”

 

“Isn’t that the truth.” Gabe lays his hand on the table, a few inches from Jack’s, and his fingers twitch briefly, betraying his desire to touch. They can’t, not here. “I think I know what’ll work this tension out of you. You trust me?”

 

Jack huffs out a breath. “Of course I do.” With my life and everything else, goes unsaid, because Gabe knows. They’ve seen too much, been through too much, and come out the other end stronger for it together. There’s nobody in the world that Jack trusts more than Gabriel Reyes.

 

“Good. Give me some time and we’ll get this shit mood of yours fixed.” Gabes grins and stands up from the table. “You want to come help me show the newbies what real punishment is? It might help.”

 

“Or I might get a reputation for being an asshole.”

 

“Ah, too late--”

 

“Shut up, Gabe.”

 

\--

 

That night, Gabe fucks him so hard that Jack’s left leg goes numb right after. They both laugh as Gabe massages his thigh and asks it to wake up in both English and Spanish, digging his thumbs into the muscle and pressing kisses into his flesh. Once it feels normal again, Gabe pretzels him in half and eats him out enthusiastically, coaxing the come out of his sore hole until Jack is hard all over again.

 

It’s good. Great. Better than that, it’s perfect, just like it always has been.

 

Except Jack doesn’t sleep that night, even though he’s completely exhausted. He’s awake until the early morning hours, dozing in and out of fitful rest as he listens to the sounds of Gabe’s soft snoring just a few inches away. When the time comes for them to wake up, it takes Gabe a solid minute to convince Jack to open his eyes.

 

It doesn’t seem to get any better from there.

 

Gabe tries to help him through it, and seems to be the only thing that even remotely gives Jack any sense of calm, but he can’t be around all the time. There are long stretches of time where Jack avoids people if he can help it, because he’s not used to being such an outright asshole and nobody deserves to be on the receiving end of it.

 

He does see the Overwatch doctors and endures them poking and prodding at him, all for a completely inconclusive set of results that show absolutely nothing wrong with him. They give him a bottle of sleeping pills that he’s apparently immune to, and he gives up on taking them after another sleepless night leaves him on edge. To top it all off, he starts getting killer headaches and has to pop more painkillers than he feels like he’s ever needed to in his entire life.

 

After a few more restless nights where Jack gets maybe an hour or two of sleep, Gabe takes a long look at the dark, sunken circles under Jack’s eyes one morning and does the unthinkable.

 

He puts Jack down for a sick day.

 

It’s the first fight that they’ve had in close to a year, and only ends when Gabe points out that the last time he insisted Jack take a sick day was after a particularly bad batch of serum in the SEP that turned his legs all different shades of purple and made it incredibly painful to walk or do much of anything. Jack sits on the bed and rubs at his face, suddenly feeling so drained that even speaking seems like a Herculean effort.

 

“I’m being unreasonable, aren’t I?”

 

“Yeah, and an asshole.” Gabe releases a heavy breath and sits next to him on the bed, knocking the side of his knee against Jack’s. “I wouldn’t do this if I wasn’t really, truly fuckin’ worried about you, Jackie. Trust me.”

 

Jack leans towards his partner and puts his chin on Gabe’s shoulder. “Alright. Sorry for being an asshole.”

 

“You’re forgiven.” Gabe smiles against Jack’s temple. “Asshole.”

 

\--

 

Unsure of what else he’s supposed to do on a “sick day”, Jack tries to sleep. When he can’t sleep, he tries to read. When he can’t focus on reading, he starts to work from his datapad. Gabe can’t stop him when he’s not here.

 

Gabe stops by to bring him food and to make sure he’s not working. Jack lies as convincingly as possible, and his partner looks like he doesn’t believe him for a second. Still, he doesn’t say anything else about it, and Jack sighs in relief. He think he’d probably die of boredom without being able to work.

 

On his way out, Gabe calls over his shoulder, “Try to do anything work related again and I’m going to have Winston block your access to the network for the rest of the day.”

 

Jack swears he’s not pouting as Gabe closes the door.

 

\--

 

“Jack, open up. I have a surprise for you.”

 

Jack drags himself out of bed and overrides the lock with his fingerprint, not sure what to expect. A surprise from Gabe could be anything from three pizzas and a romantic comedy to whipped cream and edible underwear. He wouldn’t put it past his partner to surprise him with either one, or anything in between, at this point if it might help pull him out of this funk.

 

The door slides open and Jack sees not just Gabe, but Ana at his side.

 

“Ana?” He steps forward and pulls her into a hug. “When did you get back?”

 

“Only an hour ago, but Gabriel said you needed me.” She hugs him tightly for a few seconds, then pulls back and inspects Jack’s face, rubbing her thumbs beneath his tired eyes. “Now I see why. Have you been getting any sleep at all?”

 

Jack leans into her touch just slightly, smiling for the first time in days without having to force it. “A little, here and there.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Jack Morrison.” Ana pinches his cheek, frowning. “What is our one rule?”

 

“We don’t lie to each other.”

 

“That’s right.”

 

Jack sighs and lays his hand over hers. “I’m sorry, Ana. I was supposed to meet you for your debriefing.”

 

“It’s alright, it can wait.”

 

“Come on, let’s move this inside.” Gabe puts a hand on Ana’s back to guide her into the room. Jack steps aside and lets them brush past him, reaching over to lock the door once they’re inside.

 

Ana sits on the bed and beckons him over. “Gabriel asked me if I would stay the night. Is that alright with you, Jack?”

 

“You know the answer to that will always be yes,” Jack says, taking a seat next to her. He’s suddenly very aware of the fact that he hasn’t shaved in a little over a week, and he’s hard pressed to remember if he took more than one extremely quick shower in the past few days. Ana leans into him and presses her nose to his shoulder.

 

“Take a shower with me.” Unsurprisingly, she seems to know exactly what he’s thinking. That, or she got a whiff of him.

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

“That you smell ripe and so do I.” Ana casts a disapproving glance at Gabe.

 

Gabe shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve slept next to him smelling a lot worse, so I guess I didn’t even notice.”

 

“I’ve never smelt that bad,” Jack argues, not really offended. He’s already feeling a little better, having both Gabe and Ana nearby and experiencing that easy companionship between the three of them.

 

Ana pushes playfully at Jack’s shoulder, then looks to Gabe. “Would you like to join us?”

 

“I’ll be alright. I took a shower a couple hours ago after training.”

 

“Very well,” Ana says, rising from the bed and walking towards the bathroom. Jack follows her without needing to be told to, body on autopilot as he sheds his clothes. The en-suite shower in the Strike Commander’s quarters is bigger than most on base, one small luxury he’s grateful for. There’s more than enough room for two people, and on occasion the three of them have used it together comfortably.

 

As steam starts to fill the shower, Ana wraps a hand around Jack’s wrist and tugs gently. “Come.”

 

Jack steps into the shower, pulse jumping beneath her fingers. They step under the water together, the heat already doing wonders for making him feel a little more human. When Gabe said he had a plan to fix Jack’s strange mood and that he needed time, it hadn’t even crossed his mind that he might have meant asking Ana for help, and standing here now with her, he isn’t at all surprised. Gabe knows him well.

 

“How did it go?” Jack asks, already deflecting without really meaning to.

 

“We will not talk about the mission until you are rested, Jack,” Ana murmurs as she reaches for the bottle of shampoo. He can see the worry in her dark eyes. “You are exhausted.” She squeezes out a modest amount of shampoo on to her hands and sets the bottle down, then lays her hands on top of Jack’s head.

 

Ana is nearly as tall as Jack, but he bows his head just slightly so she can work the shampoo into his hair. She massages and scratches at his scalp, using her knuckles every now and then to rub at his temples and his neck. It feels nothing short of amazing, to close his eyes and focus on nothing else but the warm shower spray and Ana’s deft fingers. All the tension that’s been building for days starts to bleed away, and his shoulders sag a little.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ana asks as she guides his head back into the water and does a quick, thorough rinse of his hair.

 

Jack runs his hands over his face and through his hair to push away excess water as he ducks out of the spray. He hesitates when he opens his eyes, torn between trying to explain why and how he’s been a sleepless asshole for the past week when even he doesn’t know and deflecting the question entirely. With Ana here, he wants both. He wants to tell her everything and he wants to avoid the problem entirely.

 

“I haven’t been sick a single day since the SEP,” he starts, the words feeling like gravel in his throat. “The other day I left Winston’s lab and I was angry, for no particular reason. Then I was so agitated and anxious that I couldn’t sleep.” He huffs in irritation when his traitorous throat closes up. Instead, he reaches for the shampoo and makes a questioning sound as he looks at Ana.

 

She nods and turns around, backing into the shower spray and lifting her hair up to wet it. “There is nothing that happened that day to possibly trigger this?”

 

“Nothing,” Jack agrees sullenly, squeezing out some shampoo onto his fingers. He sets the bottle off to the side and sinks his hands into her dark curtain of hair, massaging the shampoo into her scalp the way she had done for him. Ana’s hair is long enough now that it nearly reaches her ass, and the wet ends of it brush against his lower belly when he leans close. “I started out the day with great sex and then lectured the new recruits about not having sex with each other. Maybe this is my punishment.”

 

“I don’t think there is a higher power trying to punish you for fucking the love of your life, even if he is your Second in Command,” Ana laughs, rolling her shoulders in a slow stretch and leaning into Jack’s touch. “When was the last time you had a day to relax, Jack?”

 

The question makes Jack pause for a few seconds as he tries to remember. Every day in the SEP left some time for personal things while they were waiting for the end of the world, if you weren’t puking and shivering and trying to stay alive after the latest dose of the serum, but he wouldn’t call any of his time there relaxing. He was too young and wired, bright-eyed with his ideas for saving the world, and wrapped up in his nebulous feelings for Gabe. They shared a room then and it seemed like everything Gabe did wound him up, especially when they finally fell into bed together.

 

After the SEP fell to pieces, they were immediately assigned to Overwatch and were preoccupied with saving the world. There wasn’t a day where Jack wasn’t either on a mission or preparing for one, and he only found stolen moments with Gabe to remind him of how much he missed him. Years later, he was promoted to Strike Commander, and faced all of the responsibility that came with leading the growing organization that had ended the Omnic Crisis.

 

Now that he’s thinking about it, nights and mornings with Gabe are the only thing that bring him any sense of relaxation and peace. Sometimes Ana joins them, and when she does it feels like she’s fitting into a space that belongs to her and always will.

 

“No,” he says finally, scratching gently at Ana’s scalp in silent apology for stopping. It feels like admitting something he shouldn’t.

 

“I thought that might be the case.”

 

Jack leans Ana back gently to rinse the shampoo from her hair and then works some conditioner into the ends, a routine that she taught him many years before when they shared their first shower together. She turns to him and he embraces her, the swell of her breasts pressing against his chest and one of her wet thighs sliding between his. He rests his hands on her hips as she searches his face for a few long, quiet moments.

 

“It’s alright to be vulnerable around the people who love you.” Ana smiles warmly, laying one of her hands on Jack’s chest. She always seems to know exactly what’s bothering him, can all but read his thoughts directly. “We can’t help if you don’t let us know what’s wrong.”

 

Jack knows that she’s referring to Gabe. He’d done his best to hide a lot of his mood swings from Gabe, worried about burdening him with an unexplainable problem that would just make him worry. There was no use in trying to hide the physical signs. “You know how to fix me, then?”

 

“I have a good theory.” Her dark eyes are alight with intent, much in the same way Gabe’s are when he has a clear idea of what he wants. His cock twitches at the sight, already half-hard from having Ana pressed wet and naked against him. No amount of exhaustion could make him blind to effect she has on his body. “Let’s finish up.”

 

“Will you stay, Ana?” Jack asks as he releases her, reaching for the soap as she steps under the water and rinses the conditioner from her hair.

 

Ana flips her wet hair over her shoulder and smiles. “That’s entirely up to you, Jack. I’m here for you, however you might need me.”

 

\--

 

Getting Jack comfortable enough to ask for this is a feat that only Ana ever seems to be able to accomplish. When they walk out of the bathroom after drying off, Gabe looks up from his datapad and his face softens in apparent understanding when he sees the harness in Ana’s hand.

 

Gabe throws his legs over the side of his bed and beckons Jack over. “Come here, boy scout.”

 

Jack’s legs carry him towards Gabe, aware of the sound of Ana stepping into the harness behind him. He stands between Gabe’s parted thighs and sighs as his partner’s warm hands slip around his waist.

 

“One of those nights?” Gabe rumbles softly.

 

It’s an innocent enough way to put it, he supposes, but the bridge of his nose and the back of his neck grow hot immediately. When the three of them share a bed, it’s usually fluid and playful, but sometimes…

 

Sometimes Jack wants to be used, like tonight.

 

Sometimes he wants to have no control.

 

Gabe leans forward and presses his mouth to one of Jack’s pecs, warm breath making his nipple harden. “We’ll follow your lead, Jackie. What’ll your safeword be?”

 

“It will need to be nonverbal,” Ana reminds him, when Jack doesn’t answer after a few moments.

 

“Gonna have one of us in that pretty mouth, huh?”

 

Jack’s face flushes and he nods, parting his lips for his partner’s thumb as it pushes against them. Once in a while, he needs this, and how lucky that he’s found two people in this world that are willing to give it to him.

 

He holds up two fingers together. “This.”

 

“You do that and we’ll stop,” Gabe agrees easily, pushing the pad of his thumb against Jack’s teeth briefly. He’s only wearing a pair of briefs now, and Jack’s thigh bumps against Gabe’s hard cock as he shifts. “Be a good boy for us and get the lube.”

 

A shiver starts in the back of Jack’s neck and travels straight down his spine. He retrieves the bottle of lube from the bedside table and looks to Gabe questioningly. He’s impartial to this part, to who sticks their fingers in him and makes him writhe, but he wants to follow Gabe’s instruction.

 

“Get on the bed and prep yourself. Let me see how much you want it.”

 

Jack nods and moves to do as he was told, but Gabe grabs his wrist in an iron grip and pulls him back. “What was that? Not sure I heard you there.”

 

“Yes,” Jack licks his lips, the heat in his partner’s eyes making his legs shake in the best way, “sir.”

 

“Better. Get to work.”

 

Jack slips out of his partner’s hold and climbs onto the bed, flipping open the cap on the bottle of lube. He squirts a healthy amount onto his fingers and falls forward onto his forearm, ass in the air. The first finger he pushes against his hole, circling the rim, and his eyes fall on Gabe and Ana. Ana has the harness fastened around her waist and thighs, dark blue silicone cock jutting proudly into the space between them, and Gabe has his thick fingers wrapped around it.

 

“This is your favorite toy, isn’t it?” Gabe asks, looking over his shoulder at Jack.

 

Something in Jack’s stomach clenches tight, and he pushes the first finger in as far as it will go, sinking it in past that tight ring of muscle. He shivers and nods, then presses his face into his forearm to conceal the blush that he can feel spreading across his cheeks. They have toys in varying sizes, but this one Jack chooses most often, and when he does some part of him deep down love it when they both point it out -- that this one is bigger than all the others.

 

Mercifully, they don’t say anything else about it. He knows that they’re watching him, and he arches his back as he takes another finger inside, panting a little as he tries to shove both fingers deeper. The bed dips as both Gabe and Ana join him, and he looks up to see Ana’s toned thighs and silicone cock in front of him.

 

Ana touches her fingers to his face, brushing the tips over the high point of his cheek. “I give you the choice and you always choose the largest one.” Jack tries to hide his face again, something twisting hot and tight in his gut, but Ana slips a hand into his hair and takes a handful, pulling until he tilts his head up towards her. She keeps the head of her cock just out of reach of his mouth, letting it bob just in front of his face as she holds him still. “Not yet, Jack. You have more work to do.”

 

He does his best to fuck the two fingers in and out of himself, but he can’t quite reach that place inside and he quickly grows frustrated. Gabe settles behind him and palms both of Jack’s cheeks, pulling them apart and making a low noise of appreciation. “Doing a good job so far, but you look a little empty to me, Jackie,” Gabe laughs, one hand disappearing from his ass just before a thick finger pushes in alongside his two, deeper than the others as his partner buries it to the hilt in his ass.

 

Jack bites his lip to stifle a moan and pushes back, his neck starting to ache from keeping it held up at this angle. Three fingers is the perfect stretch, just enough of one to get him ready to take Gabe’s cock. Gabe crooks his finger inside and rubs it over Jack’s prostate, sending a shock straight up his spine and through his aching cock. He does it again, over and over until Jack is crying out each time, twitching and writhing in between both of his lovers and waiting to be full.

 

He parts his lips and pants, opening his mouth wide to show he’s ready to take Ana’s silicone cock inside, but she holds back, patient and unreadable. Gabe grabs Jack’s wrist and pulls his hand free, then coats three of his own fingers in lube and stuffs them all back inside. The only word he can think to form is a croaky, “Please.” that earns him a stinging slap where his ass and thigh meet.

 

Jack’s whole body jerks and a fat bead of precome drips from his cock to the sheets below.

 

“Be patient,” Ana tells him, gripping his hair tighter to get him on his hands and knees. She pushes the head of her cock against Jack’s lips, teasing him still by keeping it just out of his reach. To lean forward and take it in his mouth, he would have to pull away from Gabe’s thick fingers inside him, and he whines, needing something, anything, to happen before he loses his mind.

 

“He’s been good, I think,” Gabe says, voice heavy with his lust and appreciation. He pulls all three fingers out, leaving Jack empty and clenching, needing something to replace them. Another slap on the meaty part of his ass makes his breath catch. “What do you say, Jackie? You ready to be stuffed full?”

 

Jack hesitates briefly, focusing on his harsh breathing and the sharp sting of his ass. He wants this, he does, but some part of him thinks that maybe he doesn’t deserve it, to get this thing that he wants. He hasn’t earned it.

 

Ana releases her grip on his hair, soothing her hand over his sore scalp. “You’re not in control here, Jack. Let go.”

 

It’s the permission he needs, and he nods frantically. Jack opens his mouth and Ana pushes her cock past his lips, sliding the first few inches inside. It’s a little thicker than Gabe’s cock, which is bound to make his jaw hurt something fierce after this ends, but fuck he wants it. He swirls his tongue around the head and stretches his lips around it, humming happily around the mouthful when he feels the head of Gabe’s cock press against him.

 

“Even after three fingers,” Gabe bites out as he pushes just the head into Jack’s hole, “you’re still so goddamned tight.”

 

Jack groans as Gabe sinks deeper inside him, swallowing heavily around the silicone cock in his mouth. There is nothing quite like feeling his partner slowly breach him, a slow, slick glide that ends with Gabe buried to the hilt inside him. The initial stretch is always just on the pleasurable side of painful -- Gabe knows just how much to prep him to make him feel it.

 

He’s trembling, he realizes, as Gabe pulls out and thrusts back in. The thrust pushes him forward, forces him to take Ana’s cock deeper, and she moans above him. He knows the other, curved end of the dildo is inside her, rubbing against her inner walls when the silicone cock bumps against the back of Jack’s throat. She runs her fingers through his hair and cups the back of his neck, resting her hand there against his heated skin.

 

Gabe thrusts again, harder this time, and grabs Jack’s ass with both hands, nails biting into his skin. “Best piece of ass in the world, and no fuckin’ gag reflex,” he pants, setting a punishing rhythm that drives Jack forward onto the fake cock each time, his nose pressed to the harness as the head of Ana’s cock prods into the back of his throat. He can smell Ana just slightly, the scent of the slick pussy between her thighs, and his mouth waters for it, trickles of saliva leaking from the corners of his lips.

 

Then Gabe changes the angle, fucks towards Jack’s belly button from the inside, and the fat head of his cock rubs against his prostate. Jack’s entire body twitches and he lets out a broken, garbled moan, clenching hard around the cock inside him.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Gabe drives into that same spot over and over, gripping Jack’s hips as he pounds him for all he’s worth. “Think you can come like this, Jackie? Stuffed from both sides with cock?”

 

Judging from the tense coil of heat in his belly, he doesn’t think he has a choice, when Ana starts fucking his face in time with Gabe’s thrusts. He’s a bundle of hazy pleasure between them, muscles burning with the effort to hold still as they use him from both ends, and he can feel his balls drawing up tight, can feel the building of his orgasm in the base of his cock and his spine and in his lower belly, aching like a bruise.

 

“Let go, Jack. Come for us.”

 

He’s not even sure who said it, but Jack does just that -- on a particularly brutal thrust that rubs directly against his prostate his body jerks like a livewire, cock spilling his release in thick spurts onto the sheets below.

 

Gabe fucks him through it, stuffing his cock inside as Jack’s hole clenches tight around it. “God, yeah, just like that, fuck.” A few more thrusts and Gabe spills inside him with a grunt, pushing deep as he fills Jack with come, nails digging into his hips hard enough to break skin.

 

As Jack comes down from the high of his orgasm, he doesn’t really come down. He feels like he’s floating, aware of everything but unconcerned with any of it. The only sound for a while is Gabe’s harsh panting and Ana’s whispered words of encouragement as she slips the fake cock from Jack’s mouth. A thick string of saliva drips from his mouth to the sheets as she pulls the dildo out, and Jack’s jaw aches in the best way for it.

 

After giving him a minute to recover, Gabe helps him sit up, hand wrapped around the front of his throat, and then guides him until he’s laying on his back. He slaps Jack’s cheek and rubs his fingers over it, stubble scratching against the palm of his hand. “Not done with that mouth yet, Jackie,” Gabe chides him, pushing two thick fingers past Jack’s swollen lips and pressing them against the soft inside of his cheek.

 

Distantly, Jack can hear the sound of Ana disconnecting the harness, and some part of him deep down aches for it. He doesn’t know when he’ll be in the right mindset to ask for it again, but he knows without a doubt that Ana will grant him that request whenever he asks. She’s made that clear and he believes her.

 

Ana rejoins them a minute later, and she climbs onto the bed and straddles Jack’s shoulders. Jack takes a few moments to admire her body, the toned muscle and soft curves, and as Gabe slips his fingers from his mouth, Jack wraps his arms over the tops of her thighs and pulls her down against his face.

 

“Oh, Jack,” Ana sighs, rocking her hips down against him. She shifts forward so she’s straddling his face, which allows her to sit more fully against his mouth. With his nose pressed to the dark hair on her pubic mound, Jack licks up into that slick pussy, prodding with the tip of his tongue against her clit and then pressing flat against it in long strokes, feeling her twitch against him.

 

Jack doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Gabe has his mouth on Ana’s breasts. He hears the soft, wet sounds of him sucking, feels the violent tremor run through her when his teeth bite and feels her relax when his tongue soothes the hurt. He has a fleeting thought that he might be happy to have his face buried against Ana forever, tasting the evidence of her arousal and hearing her pleased moans, knowing that she’s taking her pleasure from him.

 

As her breathing grows harsher and her thighs start to tremble, Jack digs his nails into the tops of her thighs and stretches his tongue as far as he can inside her. He’s almost certain he’s going to hurt the fleshy bit under his tongue, but he can’t bring himself to care when Ana is riding his face and making these beautiful, breathy moans as she does.

 

“Even good at eating pussy, you’re the entire package,” Gabe chuckles, slipping two fingers alongside Jack’s tongue and rubbing them against her. Jack doesn’t stop, entirely focused on the way her thighs are shaking, the way she twitches and clenches up when he pushes his tongue inside her and circles it against her clit.

 

When she comes, it’s with a full body tremor and a choked moan. Her thighs tense up beneath Jack’s hands, and he feels the way she clenches almost rhythmically against his mouth.

 

Ana slumps against him, still trembling, and Jack keeps his face buried there as long as she allows it, rubbing his tongue against her slick opening, all the more slick since she came. When she rolls off of him and collapses next to him, he lies there in a strange state of bliss, the entire lower half of his face slick and wet. He looks up and sees that Gabe is half hard, but his partner doesn’t seem interested in pursuing anything further, just content to sit there and run his hand through Jack’s hair.

 

“Next time you’ll shave your face first,” Ana pants next to him, and all three of them laugh.

 

Gabe is the first to get up, coming back with wet washcloths, and he does the majority of the cleaning up. Jack allows himself to be moved however Gabe wants, too tired to do much else besides that.

 

“Feeling good, Jack?” his partner asks.

 

Jack only nods, and goes willingly when Gabe pulls him farther up the bed and arranges him against the pillows. He feels tired deep down in his bones, but he knows that he won’t be able to sleep. Gabe has fucked him numerous times and worn him out, none of it has helped him sleep through the night.

 

At some point, Ana had crawled out of bed, and she joins them again, resting against Jack’s other side.

 

“Think you can sleep, babe?” Gabe asks, running his fingers through Jack’s hair.

 

“I can try, but I don’t think--” Jack’s words trail off as something sharp pricks his arm, and he barely has time to get out a pained, “Ow, what?” before his eyelids are slipping closed at an alarming speed.

 

“Nām.”

 

\--

 

“Damn, he’s completely out. That’s impressive. How long do you think it’ll last?”

 

“I’ve never tested it on someone with an SEP metabolism, but I would say at least 6 straight hours for that dosage.” Ana climbs out of bed slowly, careful not to wake a finally sleeping Jack. Gabe pulls up the blankets and drapes them over his partner’s waist, worried for a few seconds that he might wake up, and breathes a sigh of relief when he starts to snore softly.

 

“Where are you going?” Gabe asks as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, keeping his voice soft so Jack doesn’t wake up. He grabs Ana’s hand, loose enough that she can easily pull away, but she comes closer instead.

 

“Back to my room.” Ana leans into Gabe’s hold and wraps an arm around his neck. “It will be difficult for Jack to lecture new recruits about fraternization if anyone sees the both of us leaving his room in the early morning, don’t you think?”

 

“That’s more of a guideline than a rule.”

 

“Everything is more of a guideline than a rule for you, Gabriel,” Ana points out.

 

“Maybe.” He clears his throat quietly. “You know there’s always a spot in this bed for you,” Gabe whispers, shifting a little. She gives him a flat, unamused look and he chuckles softly, squeezing her waist. “Hey, you know what I mean. I’m about as gay as it gets, but I love you. Jack loves you. You’re welcome here, Ana, always.”

 

Ana makes a soft, considering noise. “I know.” She leans forward, pressing a kiss to Gabe’s cheek. He turns his face so he can press his forehead to hers. “You are my boys. I love you both, but you know my reasons.”

 

He does know her reasons. She’s not the type to get attached in the way that Gabe gets attached, after fighting it with all he has and then falling in with burning passion and whispered promises and a ride or die mentality. Ana is much more cautious and her number one priority and concern will always be her daughter, Fareeha. Anything that might interfere with her job and her family is kept at arm’s length, and Gabe respects that. He figures it can’t hurt to remind her every now and then that the offer is still open.

 

Ana slips out of his arms and gathers her clothes, casual and unhurried as she dresses. Gabe can’t help but admire the view, the long, dark curtain of her hair and the glow of her beautiful body in the low light. Once she’s dressed, she returns to him and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I need you to do a favor for me, Gabriel.”

 

“Anything, Ana.”

 

“Take Jack away somewhere for a few days,” she whispers, brushing her hand over Gabe’s cheek. “A week, if you can convince him. He hasn’t taken a vacation in years and neither have you. The world is more peaceful now than ever, and you’re always a call away, wherever you go.”

 

Gabe raises a brow. “You think Jack will ever say yes to a vacation? He bit my head off over one sick day.”

 

“I think he needs one and so do you. The symptoms that both of you described to me sound like symptoms of long term stress.” Ana smiles, fixing Gabe with a look that says she won’t take no for an answer. “Take him somewhere nice, fuck him until he stops worrying, and give yourselves both some time to recover.”

 

“I can do that. Any chance you’ll join us?”

 

“Perhaps for a day or two, if you go somewhere warm.”

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm Dormchi on Tumblr as well. Feel free to come say hi.


End file.
